


insomnia

by netlenya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: Когда от кошмаров могут спасти только уютные объятия.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 3





	insomnia

Взмах рукой, резкий поворот и прогиб корпуса. Тэн двигается без устали, пауз и остановок. Движения плавно перетекают из одного в другое, тело словно парит в этом бесконечном танце. Парень полностью отдаётся музыке, что существует только в его голове, стараясь не думать про сцену и не замечать зрителей, что внимательно за ним следят. 

На него смотрят статуи. Пустыми, абсолютно мёртвыми глазами. Но тяжелым, под стать их телам, взглядом. Следят, цепко выискивая ошибки и заминки. Наблюдают, сохраняя полную неподвижность. Они сидят такие разные: каменные, золотые, деревянные, глиняные или металлические. Кто-то искусно слеплен, кто-то грубо выточен. Тэн краем сознания понимает, что красота их зависела от того, как долго они смогли продержаться на этой сцене. На сколько хватило их пластики, движений и силы воли. 

Иногда он думает о том, а каким окажется он, если сдастся прямо сейчас. Но стоит ему замереть, как ужас накатывает на него, толкая вперед и дальше. Не давая застыть окончательно. Не позволяя сковать свое тело и присоединиться к зрителям этого ужасного театра. 

Тэн ненавидит это место. Всё время, что он здесь находится, он ненавидит танцы, без которых обычно не представляет своей жизни. Здесь эта потребность танцевать превращается в единственную возможность существовать, а это давит и мучает. Невозможно чувствовать себя хорошо, балансируя над пропастью. 

Существует только одно спасение от этого ада, обнаруженное Тэном в одной из поездок, когда объятия Джехёна оказались единственной возможностью устроиться поспать. В тот раз не было ни сцены, ни зрителей, отсутствовало и разбитое состояние после пробуждения. Было только недоумевающее лицо Юно, когда Тэн, не видевший кошмара, затискал его в благодарностях. 

С этого момента Тэн постоянно пытается придремать на одногруппнике. Забивает место в автобусе, подсаживается в гримерке, устраивая свою голову на чужом плече, а иногда и вовсе на коленях. Тот удивляется, но не пытается сбежать или выяснить, что за сила тянет тайца к нему. Даже когда Тэн в край наглеет и залезает к Юно в кровать посреди ночи и тычется носом куда-то в шею. Джехёну остаётся только обнять парня и добавить в список дел на завтра “поговорить с хёном”. 

Только Тэн оказывается не готов к разговору. От простого, но непродуманного вопроса “что происходит?”, таец смущается и обещает, что подобное не повторится. Юно совсем не ожидает подобной реакции, поэтому не успевает остановить и объяснить, что он не против. 

Читтапон слово держит. Больше не пристраивается, спит отдельно и с каждым днем выглядит всё хуже. Еженощно возвращаясь на сцену персонального кошмара, танцуя на износ и до ломоты в теле. Из-за большого перерыва сон начинает казаться ещё тяжелее и напряженнее, а просыпаться из него всё сложнее. Это замечает группа, потому что Тэн становится нервным и дерганным и начинает очень много ошибаться в танцах. 

Юно пытается поговорить с Тэном, но тот каждый раз умудряется незаметно слиться. Поэтому младший решает просто показать, что не имеет ничего против компании одногруппника. Джэхён прокрадывается ночью к тайцу, отмечая, что тот даже спит очень напряженно, ныряет к нему под одеяло и прижимает к себе. Потихоньку парень в объятиях расслабляется, оплетает своими конечностями гостя, дыхание выравнивается. Под утро младший тихонько уходит, а потом наблюдает за выспавшимся Читтапоном, радуясь своей хитрости.

Так продолжается несколько ночей, пока Тэн не просыпается, обнаруживая себя прижатым к груди Джэхёна. Сначала он пугается, но подумав и оценив свое состояние за последние дни, всё понимает. На радостях он ещё крепче прижимает к себе младшего. Только этим утром у Джэхёна не получается незаметно сбежать. Ему вообще сбежать не удаётся. И с этого момента они всегда свят вместе. 


End file.
